Sensors are increasingly being deployed in a wide variety of fields in order to characterize performance of processes, equipment and/or operators of such processes and equipment. In certain cases, events identified or triggered by such sensors may be subject to further analysis such as human review to determine whether any secondary action needs to be taken in connection with the event. Automatically distinguishing between events that likely require secondary action and those that will likely not require secondary action can help reduce costs associated with monitoring a sensor array as well as shorten the amount of time required to initiate a secondary action for an event.